


You wanna cash in that favour?

by nb_stories



Series: I am emotionally attached to Minecraft men, please help me. [8]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Blood and Injury, Broken Bones, But at the same time it is, Canon Divergence, Canon Related, Claustrophobia, Crying, Dream Smp, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Happy Ending, Evil Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Ghostbur, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I can never write sad endings anyway, Kidnapping, Minecraft, Poisoning, Sort Of, Toby Smith | Tubbo Misses TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo Needs a Hug, TommyInnit Misses Toby Smith | Tubbo, TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Torture, Vomiting, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29721987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nb_stories/pseuds/nb_stories
Summary: “Unless, Dream, you wanna cash in that favour?”Tommy’s heart dropped. He glanced between the hybrid and the masked man. Attempting to open his mouth to question what Techno had meant, he found himself being stopped.“You know what Techno? I think that’s exactly what I’m going to do.”-----Dream isn’t going to let this opportunity slide. Sure, he was saving his favour for later but his plans happened to change last minute. At least he now had the annoying child back in his grasp and this time he was going to make sure to break him enough so he wouldn’t escape again.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: I am emotionally attached to Minecraft men, please help me. [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135886
Comments: 15
Kudos: 159
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first multi-chapter fic, lets see how this goes lmao. Once again there are strictly no ships in this fic!! All the warnings are in the tags but this chapter is just a build up so there isn't anything bad in this one, in the next chapters I will mention anything that could be triggering in the notes. I hope you enjoy the fic!

As if the day couldn’t have gotten any worse, he stood slightly trembling, hiding behind Techno. Discs hadn’t been returned to him, the plan didn’t seem to benefit him at all and the reunion he had had with Tubbo was extremely lacklustre and rushed that he didn’t even get to say what he had wanted to say. The only good thing that happened was Techno managed to retrieve some of his items and even then, it was a matter that didn’t concern Tommy. So once they planned to take their leave, he thought to himself that today had been pretty bad but it could’ve gone worse, right? So many terrible things could’ve happened and they didn’t, so that was good. 

Now the naive assumptions left a sour taste in his mouth. 

Stood in front of them both was the masked maniac. A psychopath who thrives on others peoples pain. Sickeningly green hoodie, a mocking mask. Tommy wished he could just disappear. 

Dream ranted on about how Tommy had betrayed _him._ How Tommy broke the one goddamn rule he should’ve followed. He abandoned the only man that had acted like a friend to him. He was causing so many more problems, including a _hostage situation._ At the back of his mind, he felt the familiar feel of guilt bubble up, as if he almost did feel bad for leaving Dream. Forcing the thoughts down, he stared back at the dangerous man. 

Attempting to hide his fear, he argued back. Out of everyone on this server, he was the only one brave enough to go against Dream. Obviously the whole purpose of this was to contain him. Tommy even taunted him, claiming that _Dream_ was the one that was scared. 

That was a mistake. 

“Tommy, listen. You’re gonna come with me or I’m gonna burn your disc,” he snapped. 

Frozen in shock, he didn’t know how to react. The discs were the one thing that was keeping him from just giving up. But he didn’t want to go with Dream, he would rather do anything but that. Clenching his fist, he searched his brain for a suitable response. 

“Well, that’s gonna be a bit of a problem, Dream.” Luckily, the sound of a monotone voice accompanied by the clatter of netherite boots on stone stepped in to protect him, “because this guy’s with me.”

A sigh escaped his lips. Shoulders relaxing, he silently thanked the piglin for protecting him. It meant that they were going to be able to retreat, they were going to get home safe-

“Unless dream, you wanna cash in that favour?”

Tommy’s heart dropped. He glanced between the hybrid and the masked man. What favour? What was Techno on about? Attempting to open his mouth to question what the hybrid had meant he found himself being stopped. 

“You know what Techno? I think that’s exactly what I’m going to do.”

Twisting his head back round, he realised how close Dream had gotten. And just like minutes before, moving netherite boots could be heard as Techno shifted to the side, completely exposing Tommy. 

Everything happened extremely quickly. A tight grip wrapped around his wrist as he was dragged towards the nether portal. Yelling out to Techno to only have another hand clamp over his mouth. Biting into it, the taste of copper coating his lips as the hand retracted swiftly. Once again Tommy begged Techno to help. The anarchist just stared at him though, eyes emotionless and cold like they always were. He cursed himself at never being able to read man because right now it would’ve been extremely useful to know what the piglin was thinking. He could’ve sword he saw a smirk form on his face, tusks slightly showing. Tommy didn’t have time to register it though because a blunt object was smashed into the back of his head to end all of thrashing. The last thing he saw before the black dots took over his whole vision was the face of a man that he had stupidly trusted. A man who now seemed to find amusement in the whole situation. 

When he awoke he realised he was somewhere he hadn’t been before. Everything felt fuzzy and his bones ached. Wincing at the sudden intrusion of light, he attempted to get up. Head throbbing, he immediately fell over. Both his wrists and ankles were tightly bound together as he struggled to understand his situation. 

Faint footsteps sounded from behind him. Once they got close, they stopped, and a firm grip landed on his shoulder. Tommy struggled to twist around, unable to see who was behind him.

“Well Tommy,” a familiar voice sent shivers down his spine, “I’m going to teach you why you should never betray me again.” 

\-----

Tubbo had watched the whole thing unfold. 

As soon as he caught sight of Tommy he was sent spiralling into a whirlwind of emotions. The pillar he saw when attempting to visit him indicated that he would never be able to se his friend again. Well, he still considered the blond as his friend, but he doubted that Tommy felt the same way about him. Despite that, immense guilt suffocated him as he realised all the regretful decisions he has made in the past. 

So when he first saw him, there was so much to say and so much to do. And yet the younger boy seemed to brush over everything, simply stating he has sided with Techno in order to get his discs back. Tubbo wanted to deny it but the action had hurt him even after everything that had happened. 

A rushed reunion and a quick exchange of items was all he got before the duo decided to leave. Desperately craving more than just that, he closely followed the pair whilst attempting to maintain a suitable distance so he wouldn’t be noticed. 

Stopping at the exit of the community house, he watch as the two slowed down due to the confrontation from Dream. Barely being able to hear them, he listened. Dreams mocking tone and stern commands. Techno joking around, mentioning something about someone being homeless. Strong words escaping Tommy’s lips yet a hint of fear lacing them. Wincing at the sight of Tommy retreating behind the piglin when Dream took a step forward. He tentatively watched them. 

Then Dream demanded Tommy go with him, his voice full of malicious intent. Tommy’s hands balled up into fists. Whilst he was unsure on how to feel about the masked man, Tubbo would admit that he was definitely afraid of him. So all he could do was listen to Dream rant about how Tommy broke the rules and needed to learn. He was too much of a coward to step in. _Pathetic._ But then Techno stepped in, lifting up his axe to Dream’s chest. Simultaneously with Tommy, he let out a sigh. Maybe his friend was better off with Techno, he seems to be treating him much better than he ever could. 

Then the monotone voice mentioned something that Tubbo didn’t quite catch. 

Followed by Dream letting out a sinister chuckle. 

Wide-eyed, he stared as the hybrid retreated back to the side, allowing Dream to grab Tommy’s wrist. Tubbo’s feet remained planted in the ground as the hooded man dragged Tommy into a tight embrace, covering his mouth with his hand. Observing Tommy’s struggles stop as the handle of Dream’s sword came crashing down into the back of the blonds head. Retracting his previous thoughts about thinking Techno was better than him, he begged his feet to move to step in. Fear kept him locked in place. And in the blink of an eye, Tommy’s limp body was dragged into the nether portal, disappearing into the purple swirls. 

Everything stayed completely still for a few moments. Neither himself nor Techno dared to move, trying to comprehend what happened. 

Footsteps brought Tubbo back to reality. Glancing up at the pink haired man, he noticed he was retreating back to the portal. His body movements, his mannerisms, his steps, they all looked far too calm. This didn’t look like the same man who had just betrayed his own friend. _It infuriated Tubbo._ A soft hand was placed on his shoulder, almost making him jump but he forced himself not to. He didn’t want to alert Techno of his presence. 

Turning around, he was greeted by the tall enderman hybrid. His red and green eyes sad, his face coated with concern. 

“Tubbo, are you okay?” he asked wearily. 

“I-” well he obviously wasn’t okay. Today had been utterly terrible. He was reunited with his best friend, who _he_ had exiled. Only to be brushed aside and disregarded, as if Tommy had easily replaced him. Then he watched said friend get hauled away by the most powerful guy on this server. 

So no, Tubbo was definitely not okay. 

“Yeah I think I know the answer,” Ranboo stated, as if he had read the boys mind, “What are you going to do?”

Tubbo knew how to answer this question, “I’m going to follow Technoblade.”

Before he could reach the portal, long fingers caught his wrist, halting his progress. “Tubbo are you insane, what are you going to do when he sees you?”

“Ranboo, I will cross that bridge when I come to it. All I know is that I’m pissed off and I don’t even know who I’m angry at,” he snapped. 

Silence was the response he got. Ranboo was a good guy, he probably shouldn’t have gotten so angry but at the moment he couldn’t bring himself to care. Instead he turned to the hybrid, “are you coming with me or not?”

Ranboo contemplated the question for a second before letting go of Tubbo’s wrist and noodling. Smiling at the answer, the two followed the Techno through the portal. 

Luckily, the aforementioned hadn’t made that much distance so it was pretty easy to track him. Both boys kept a safe distance away as they weren’t prepared just yet if Techno was to confront them. Following him through the nether, they soon came across another portal. Waiting for a couple of moments after Techno stepped through it, they did the same. 

They were greeted by snow covered ground and biting winds. Noticing the footprints imprinted in the soft white power, they followed them until they neared a quaint house. Tubbo had only visited the secluded area once before in order to capture the man, other than that he actively tried to stay clear of this place. As they came closer, the hybrid in front of them stopped. Without turning around he spoke, “okay are you two going to explain why you’ve been following me?” 

Well, turns out Tubbo wasn’t as stealthy as he thought he was. Unable to think of an answer, he just waited as Techno turned around to face them. 

“Well?” Techno tapped his foot, growing impatient. 

Truth is, Tubbo was unsure on why he chose to follow Techno. Being spurred on by his emotions was primarily why he had done this. He decided that he wanted to talk to the anarchist but didn’t know where to start. So many emotions had previously flooded him. Frustration, sadness, confusion. But he didn’t need to tell the piglin all this. In fact, he was slightly scared to confess his anger towards the man. This is _the_ Blood God, a man who is feared by most. And Tubbo was stupid enough to follow him, without hardly any protection, to the man’s own home. His mind was split in two. He wanted to confront the man, yell at him for easily giving Tommy up. But at the same time he wanted to run away. Run away from not just Techno, but from everything. He remembers a time where he and Tommy used to joke about doing that. It was a simpler time. Now their relationship had been shattered. Broken by the stress of war and bloodshed and conflict and exiles. Being forced into too many terrible situations. Being controlled by your own desires and emotions. Tubbo wasn’t sure who he was annoyed at any more he just knew that anger bubbled inside of him. 

A quiet click sounded as the front door of the house opened, gentle footsteps hitting the wooden planks of the porch. Out walked Phil, looking slightly confused at the sudden intrusion of two new guests, “Tubbo? Ranboo? What are you two doing here?”

“That’s exactly what I want to know,” Techno spat, becoming more and more irritated with each word. 

Tubbo opened his mouth, deciding that he needed to at least say _something_ in an attempt to relieve the tension. Instead he was interrupted by another question from Phil, “wait Techno, where’s Tommy?”

For the first time it was Techno’s turn to be quiet. Tubbo struggled to read his face, unsure on what the piglin was thinking. Finally, the man spoke, “It’s a complicated story.”

“No it’s not, you let Dream take him away,” Tubbo hissed. Techno seemed taken aback by the sudden statement. To be completely honest, Tubbo was also surprised at himself. It was another moment where his emotions got the better of him and coerced him to speak. 

“What?” A frown formed on Phil’s face before he continued, “Techno what does that mean?”

“Philza it’s exactly as I said! He just let Dream take Tommy and who knows what’s going to happen to him!” Tubbo’s tone became more frantic the more he explained. 

“Oh please, don’t act like you really care, you were the one that exiled him,” Techno interjected. 

“You cannot talk to me about hurting others Technoblade. I have every right to be angry at you for allowing Tommy to just be dragged away like that.”

“Do you really? Because as I recalled, _you_ were the one who just left him with Dream. All alone in exile. Did you even try to visit him?”

“Yes I did! And do you know what happened when I did? Instead of seeing him, I was greeted by a huge tower. Everything had been blown up. I thought Tommy was _dead._ I had to mourn the loss of my friend.”

Techno flinched. Tubbo was unsure on what that meant. Did the anarchist care for the blond? He didn’t know the answer. And a part of him said that he didn’t want to know. Then the piglin retorted back, as if hadn’t shown a sign of weakness, “Well you ever think that all of that was _your_ fault?”

“Techno that is enough, I get you hate the government, but he is still just a kid-” Phil attempted to calm both of them down.

“No Phil. Even kids have to learn from their mistakes. Reality is cold and harsh, it’s better to learn young than to be destroyed later in life.” Techno stopped him.

Frozen in place Tubbo remained silent. _All of that was your fault._ The words echoed in his mind. He had done what was best for his country, right? In politics you can’t let petty feelings stop you from doing what is best, right? Surely he wasn’t the reason Tommy had almost killed himself, _right?_

His mind refused to come up with a coherent answer. 

“See? I’m pretty sure that silence just confirms my answer,” Techno sneered. 

“What if it was Dream who did it?”

Tubbo almost jumped at the quiet voice that spoke out next to him. In fact, he had completely forgotten that the enderman had followed him as he hadn’t said a word up until now. But the words he did say lingered in the air. Amongst the guilt that swirled in his mind, a glimmer of hope peaked out. Maybe Dream was at fault here too, maybe it wasn’t all completely his doing. 

“Apart from Dream and probably Ghostbur, I think I visited him the most in exile,” Ranboo continued, “of course maybe we should have handled things differently instead of exiling him but I don’t think Dream was treating him well either. Tommy was scarily quiet and flinched at the slightest movement, I doubt just being exiled could do that to him. I think Dream played a factor into it all.”

“You think I don’t know that? He came running to me once he escaped, I had to hide him from Dream countless times. Of course I don’t know what happened whilst he was exiled, non of us do. But I’m not stupid, I can tell something was up with him,” Techno retorted.

“And yet you still just gave him to Dream with no hesitation?” Ranboo whispered. Tubbo knew how much the tall boy hated conflict, so chances were he probably didn’t enjoy the predicament they were in right now. But he still challenged the piglin, even if his voice was quite and obviously showed fear. Ranboo was a kind, he was probably a better friend to Tommy than Tubbo was. 

Whistling wind filled the silence that followed. No one dare move. No one dare speak. Ranboo was right. Even if Techno cared, even if Tubbo cared, both had still let Tommy down. Both of them still abandoned him when the boy probably needed them the most. And that thought cut deep into Tubbo like a blade of sword through flesh. 

Phil coughed, a failed attempt to relieve the thick tension that had built up. “You three come inside, we can talk about this in the warmth.”

“Phil I’m not letting the goddamn government into my house-”

“I know you don’t like the government, I’m sure the feeling is mutual. But right now, standing outside in the snow isn’t helping any of us or the situation.”

Techno grunted before turning towards the door. Phil stepped to the side, letting his friend walk past. He the gestured for both boys to follow him inside. Tubbo was wary as Phil was correct, he didn’t really like Techno. In fact, he had tried to execute him literal days ago, so no wonder their relationship was so strained. 

Despite that, he walked inside anyway, the warm air immediately hitting him. It was a quaint home, one that didn’t match the Blood God’s appearance. An array of chests, a small kitchen to the side and a table and chairs situated in the middle of the room. On the far right wall there was a ladder that took you up into the attic or down to the floors below. It was simple yet it was effective. 

Awkwardly, Tubbo pulled out one of the chairs and sat down across from Techno. All the piglin did was deliver a solid glare at him, before turning his attention to Phil who was bringing over mugs of steaming coffee. Tubbo quietly thanked. Once all four of them had sat down, the tension still prominent. Tubbo regretted his decision to follow Techno in the first place. 

“Okay, let me get this straight,” of course it was Phil who spoke first, he was always the best in these types of situations. “Techno, you left with Tommy in order to retrieve some of your items back from L’Manberg. At some point you bumped into Dream and you handed Tommy over to him. Tubbo you saw the exchange happen?”

Both of them nodded in response so the winged man returned to trying to understand the whole situation, “somethings have happened in exile but we are suspicious of Dream. Techno you had your suspicions and you still handed Tommy over?”  
“He cashed in the favour.”

Tubbo was confused. Favour? What was he on about? Before Tubbo could even ask, Phil continued, “okay so you kind of had to do that. Tubbo and Ranboo then followed you back home and I’m guessing it’s because Tubbo is annoyed about what you did.”  
“Tubbo has no right to be annoyed though,” Techno argued. 

“I do though. And yeah, you can complain that I exiled him and all that, but do you think I don’t regret my action? _Because I do._ At least when he was with you, chances are he was with someone who he actually trusted because he chose to run to you. And what do you go and do? You hand him over to _Dream.”_ He countered. He hated how the corners of his eyes stung, tears threatening to spill. He held them back though, there was no way he was going to cry in front of Techno. 

“Okay boys, this constant bickering isn’t going to get us anywhere,” Phil stated matter-of-factly. 

“But what are we going to do? No one knows where they went and who knows what Dream’s plan is considering none of us really know what happened in exile.” Ranboo’s voice was still hushed, his question just barely audible. If they had still been outside Tubbo was sure that the wind would have overpowered it. 

“You know,” Techno replied, then seemed to contemplate whether he wanted to continue or not. He glanced around at the three other people sat inside his house before opening his mouth again, “I do have a plan.”

“Oh yeah, what is it?” Phil asked. Tubbo also wondered what the hybrid had thought of. 

Said hybrid turned to face Tubbo head on, “I’ve only got the first part mapped out, but it’s a start. We both know we aren’t fond of each other Tubbo. You are the government, I am an anarchist, we don’t mix well. But for now, let’s call a truce. If you agree to work with me then we can work on my plan, for Tommy’s sake.”

Tubbo coined up the pros and cons of agreeing. Techno stretched his hand across the table. The past they have with each other was complicated, he couldn’t deny that. But the regrets and guilt plagued his mind. Tubbo needed to make it up to Tommy. He had to make things right.  
He grabbed Techno’s hand a firmly shook it, “just this once. For Tommy’s sake.”

The piglin smirked as he stood. He walked to the end of the table so he could see everyone, “The favour Dream wanted was for me to hand Tommy over. No where does it say that I can’t come and rescue him.”

Ranboo made a soft “oh” sound, Phil chuckled and how proud Techno looked, Tubbo lips parted in shock. Oh, _of course._ Of course the man was already planning ahead. Of course, he didn’t hand Tommy over without thinking it through first. Sometimes Techno’s intelligence and quick thinking scared him. Tubbo smiled, maybe this temporary alliance wasn’t going to be so bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW // please read the tags!! Literally all the stuff mentioned in the tags happen in this chapter, so make sure you check them before reading. Please stay safe!! If any of the stuff mentioned in the tags upset you, please do not read. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy the chapter :)

Tommy was unsure on where he was. In fact, didn’t know much about the situation he was currently in. Stuck in a barren stone room, the only light source being two torches on the wall. No windows, no bed, nothing. Just a solid wooden door that looked like you couldn’t escape out of from the inside. All he knew was that Dream had taken him, he was now tied up in a cold damp room and it was all Techno’s fault. 

He had trusted him, _he had trusted him._

Ever since he had woken up, nothing had happened. Dream’s harsh voice warned him about punishment but then he promptly left. Tommy didn’t know where he went or when he was coming back. Tommy didn’t want him to come back. 

But he was TommyInnit and nothing ever went right for a guy like him. 

Time was impossible to track so he wasn’t sure how long it had been, but eventually faint footsteps close in before stopping on the other side of the door. The clicks of a key could just be heard, followed by creaking wood as the door was pushed open. Tommy shivered. He stared at the man he had desperately tried to escape from. The man he _had_ escaped from before being betrayed by literally the one person he trusted. But now he cowered beneath the stern glare of the porcelain mask. 

Dream crouched down in front of him, the same smile plastered onto the white disk. “Tommy,” he started. Tommy despised how soft the man’s voice sounded, “you know I care for you.”

_He’s lying._

“I have to do this because it’s what’s best for you.”

_Another lie._

“You need to be punished and I hate the fact that I have to do it, but it must be done.”

_Another-_ wait. No, maybe he did deserve this. _No he didn’t._ But what if he did? All his life he has caused trouble for everyone else, what if this is what he needed? Dream’s a liar though, he twists words, he manipulates, he abuses. _He doesn’t care for you at all._

But if he didn’t care for Tommy, why were his words so warm and almost welcoming. Tommy had received insults and harsh comments from the man before but now he stood in front of him and his tone almost comforted him. Dream was the only person who regularly visited him in exile. _Dream did that so he could gain trust before destroying everything._ When no one showed up to the party he had poured his heart into, Dream was the only one who was there by his side, he even offered him a go on his trident. _He blew up everything, even after Tommy had begged and begged and begged him not to._

It was for his own good though. Dream always said he was doing it for him. The masked man claimed he hated doing it, surely that was true, right? Maybe he hated doing it because he knew how much it hurt Tommy, he knew that it was painful. Maybe it pained him to do something to someone he cares about. 

_Dream doesn’t care though; he took two of his cannon lives. He took away the discs. He took everything away from him. ___

__Right now though, after everyone had abandoned Tommy, Dream was the one who stood in front of him._ _

__Thoughts battled in his head; each argument was just as compelling as the last. All his memories played out in his mind. Tommy didn’t know what to trust anymore. He didn’t know _who_ to trust anymore. “I need to teach you a lesson because I don’t want you to get hurt ever again. You believe me, right?”_ _

__Tommy struggled to fight the battle that was going on in his mind. _“You believe me, right?_ It lingered in the air, the phrase cutting deep into his skull. A small voice spoke out in the midst of the chaos that was happening in his brain. And the voice told him to believe Dream. Tommy didn’t know if he liked it or not. _ _

__Maybe after whatever Dream planned to do had finished, he could make a decision._ _

__As if the man had read his mind, he leant forward. Chuckling, his hand revealed a small metal blade. Tommy’s stomach dropped._ _

__Cold metal pressed lightly onto his cheek. He tried to flinch away but a hand clamped onto the back of his head to keep him in place. Hot pain spread across his face as the blade slit into his skin. Blood immediately started dripping. A guttural cry escaped his lips. Another slice tore into him, this time just above his collarbone._ _

__With each new incision, he felt himself become more and more dizzy. Each cut wasn’t deep enough to be fatal, instead it let enough blood to pour out to make him feel nauseous as each line stung painfully._ _

__Tommy lost count after number 8. He wasn’t sure what number Dream got to when the world around him faded into darkness._ _

__\-----_ _

__He was awoken by the sound of a door scraping across stone. Fluttering his eyelids open, he groaned. Tight fabric encompassed his body, he felt it grate against his skin with each miniscule movement he would make. At least Dream was kind enough to wrap the cuts up after inflicting them. Sure, he was certain that no sort of potion was applied to them due to the low, continuous sting that pulsated throughout his body. But he deserved it, right? A doubt flickered through his mind but was quickly drowned out by footstep that entered the room._ _

__A small plate of bread and a bottle filled with a liquid were placed directly in front of him. The footsteps manoeuvred around him and suddenly Tommy felt the rope that dug into his wrist and ankles slacken. He was finally able to stretch out, his bones cracking and body throbbing as he did. Dream went back to his original place between Tommy and the open door._ _

__“I brought you some food and drink, I suggest you take it because you wouldn’t want to look ungrateful, would you?” he spoke, each word carefully laced with venom, before promptly exiting the room. The only thing left behind was the prolonged sound of the door slamming shut._ _

__Wearily he picked up the bread. Now that he thought about it, he was pretty hungry and maybe eating something could distract him from the constant throb of pain that pulsed through his skin. Gently, as to not aggravate any of the cuts, he lifted the bread to his mouth and slowly ate it. Dreams voice echoed in his mind, of course he wanted to be grateful but didn’t Dream basically lock him up? _He is your friend though; he still cares about you or why would he bring you food?_ Tommy desperately tried to ignore the nagging thought. _ _

__Next, he moved onto the glass bottle, it’s contents sloshed around as he inspected it. The colour wasn’t anything he had ever seen, it definitely wasn’t water, but Tommy couldn’t seem to link it to any potion he has previously made. He wasn’t sure if he could fully trust Dream yet, sure the man had brought him something to drink and he was exceptionally thirsty due to how hoarse his throat felt after crying out in agony just hours prior. But the unusual colour made him feel uneasy._ _

__Uncapping the lid, he took a sip. Sickly sweet liquid hit his lips. It almost tasted _too sweet_ as if it was somewhat artificial. Tommy drank the rest anyway; the drink soothed his throat and the feeling was pleasant. _ _

__He would later regret that decision greatly._ _

__The first sign something was off was the cramping in his stomach. His whole gut seemed to twist and turn, obviously not pleased with what had entered it. Tiredness overcame his whole body as a wave of nausea hit him. A felling that was faintly familiar. Like he had felt the same way months ago, when he was preparing to do a duel with Dream._ _

__It dawned on Tommy that he felt exactly like he did when he was poisoned._ _

__Of course, Dream would do that to him. It would make him weak._ _

__Around him, the dark stone walls spun. Tommy tried to tightly shut his eyes but that just caused his head to pound louder. Another cramp caused him to buckle over, clutching tightly to his stomach. A gag escaped his lips and he realised far too late what was about to happen._ _

__The contents of his stomach forcefully made its way back up his throat and splashed onto the cold floor below. Horrified as the smell caused him to gag once again, almost chocking on the bile that stung the inside of his mouth. After a few more dry heaves, his body was finally content, allowing him to scramble away from the mess. Pressing himself up against the flat wall, he shut his eyes again. His whole body felt weak and the dizziness didn’t seem to subside._ _

__Dream had planned for this to happen all along. Dream _wanted_ to hurt him. _ _

__Tommy wasn’t sure whether it was the aftermath of the poison or if it was the sudden realisation, but he had to fight the nauseating feeling that formed in his stomach again._ _

__Did Dream really care? He constantly rambles on about how Tommy deserved everything the masked man did to him. The blond was now starting to doubt that. He ran away from exile after _Dream_ destroyed it all. The only reason he was in exile is that _Dream_ persuaded Tubbo to do it. Then he was left alone, abandoned by everyone, only with one life left after _Dream_ took two of them away from him. _ _

__He recalls the moment he stood on top of the pillar, towering way above the ground. He remembers the realisation he had; Dream was just using him. He always has and always will. And even if he was betrayed by Techno just recently, that doesn’t change Dream’s intentions. The hooded man still wants control. He still wants to be in charge._ _

__Tommy needed to get out of here._ _

__Considering when he stood his body trembled and taking a step too quickly would cause the room to dance around him, he didn’t feel like the chances of escape were in his favour._ _

__He had to try nevertheless._ _

__A simple plan was created; Tommy would hide behind the door in hopes that Dream would step in when he notices the blond isn’t curled up on the floor anymore. There will be a split second where he can try to push past him. That was the only plan he could think of so it was going to have to do._ _

__Tommy patiently waited in position. The faint thud of boots on stone could be heard. His heart thumped loudly in his eardrums, each time a footstep sounded the beat quickened. Click. The door knob turned slightly followed by the wood being pushed out the way._ _

__“Tommy? Did you like my meal I made you?”_ _

__Tommy almost snapped out an insult but managed to hold it back. Tentatively he watched Dream step inside and before the masked man could turn around to investigate the whole room, Tommy pounced on him._ _

__Pushing him down, he slammed him face first into the ground before scrambling to his feet and running. Honestly, he had no idea where to go so he just sprinted through the winding corridors, ignoring the hum of a headache in the back of his head._ _

__Tommy didn’t know how far he made it before he stumbled over his own feet, each step still shaky due to the poison. Dammit. Tommy cursed his captor for being smart and thinking ahead. Of course, he wasn’t going to get very far in this state. Before he could get up, a blunt object smashed into the centre of his back, pinning him down. He kicked his legs in desperation to get free but to no avail. A tight grip grabbed onto the neck of his t-shirt as he was dragged upwards. “Tommy I can’t believe you would do that to me” He flinched at how monotone Dream’s voice was. It was bad when he would show how angry he was, but it was even worse if he was annoyed but his voice was void of emotion._ _

__“I was trying to be nice to you,” Dream continued, “and _this_ is how you repay me? Unbelievable.” A firm hand was placed on the back of his head and then forcefully pushed his head down slamming it into the hard floor. Instantly, everything was overwhelmed by silent darkness. _ _

__\-----_ _

__Tommy was surprised to notice he wasn’t tied up when he next awoke. Sitting up and slowly stretching out his arms he then realised what was different._ _

__There were no lights and the room had most definitely gotten smaller._ _

__Even though it was pitch dark, from where he sat, he could reach out and touch any of the walls. On one side, in the middle of the coarse stone, he could feel the smooth texture of wood. That was probably the door._ _

__Suddenly he found it very difficult to breathe, as if the already too close walls were caving in. Small spaces were never something Tommy enjoyed. Distant memories of an ambush in an enclosed room. Being trapped under a piston. Hiding from death in a small wooden box. Each time being suffocated by the surroundings._ _

__This time was no different._ _

__Clawing at the door, tommy considered screaming for help. Instead, he resorted to banging his fist on it in hopes that something would open sooner or later. His wish was granted only for his heart to drop at the sight of Dream in the entrance instead of a route of escape._ _

__“I see you’ve woken up,” he hummed._ _

__Despite Dreams casual tone, Tommy refused to satisfy him by answering._ _

__“If you aren’t going to cooperate with me then I will just shut the door again,” he stated, already backing out of the small space._ _

__Tommy realised being stubborn wasn’t going to get him anywhere, “I’ll cooperate.”_ _

__“I’m glad you’ve finally come to your senses,” Dream sneered and without even seeing his actual face Tommy could tell a sly grin was plastered on it, “now you’re not going to try to escape again, are you?”_ _

__“No,” for now Tommy would play along with this sick little game Dream had created._ _

__“Good to hear, but I don’t think I can trust you Tommy. _You_ betrayed _me,_ and after everything I did for you too!”_ _

__Fighting back a snarky remark, Tommy just quietly listened._ _

__“So that’s why,” Dream revealed a diamond shovel from his inventory, “I will need to make sure you keep your word.”_ _

__Shuffling backwards Tommy tried to distance himself from Dream but was instantly met by the cold stone wall. A chuckle could be heard from behind the mask as Dream took one step forward. The shovel was lifted into the air before it suddenly came crashing down onto his left knee. Crying out, Tommy tried to retract his leg but the diamond tool came plummeting down again in the exact same spot. Audible cracks could be heard in between the swift swoop of the shovel and Tommy’s anguished screams._ _

__Black bordered his vision, each time the shovel hit pushing him closer and closer to unconsciousness. Finally, it stopped and Tommy let out a shaky breath as tears rolled down his cheeks._ _

__“No I don’t think this is good enough,” Dream stated. Tommy tensed, his whole body screamed in pain at the slight movement._ _

__The shovel disappeared only to be replaced by the deep purple grey of a netherite sword. For once, Tommy didn’t care how weak he sounded, begging for Dream to not do anything else. Saying that he wouldn’t try to escape again and he had learnt his lesson._ _

__All Dream did was laugh as the blade sliced through the air and into his right leg. He pushed the weapon in deeper and deeper, blood oozing out and spilling onto the floor. Flesh tearing and bones snapping. Tommy felt a slight wave of relief as he slipped away into oblivion, not being able to stay awake to watch what Dream was doing._ _

__\-----_ _

__Soft crackling of flames caused Tommy to wake up. Glancing at a fireplace he realised he had been moved once again. The room was still fairly small and the walls and floor that encased him were stone but at least now he had a pile of blankets on top of him and a small fire place to keep him warm. Whenever Tommy tried to move, pain shot through his left legs, causing him to let out a whimper._ _

__As uncomfortable as it was, Tommy still had the desire to fidget. So after a couple of minutes he gently pushed himself up into a sitting position. Wincing at the pangs of pain it brought him, he braced himself for what he was about to see. If he was going to be locked in another room he might as well see what damage had been done. Carefully he lifted up the blankets and pushed them to one side. Tommy gasped._ _

__At least his legs were still there. But that was about as good as it got. One knee covered in a sea of purple and blue splotches from where his leg was continuously hit. Beaten and swollen, his left knee obviously broken by the sharp blows it received from the diamond shovel earlier. Tommy doubted he would be able to bend it. He attempted it once, only to be left withering in on himself. At least he could bend his right leg. Whilst the broken one was left exposed, this one had been wrapped in bandages. Tommy was too afraid to lift them to look at the damage. All he knew was that a blade had definitely pierced skin and he was left with a lingering sting._ _

__It dawned on him, Dream had taken away his method of escape. _Dream did this to him._ Lying down in agony, the only thing he could do was stare at the blank ceiling. When would he be able to walk again? _Will_ he be able to walk again. He was sure the deep cuts would probably heal over time, leaving scars. But how long did broken bones take to fix, especially considering he doubted Dream would give him anything to aid the healing process. Dream had trapped him. _ _

___Oh my god, he was going to be stuck here forever._ _ _

__A breath got caught in his throat. New tears running down his cheeks, wetting the blankets. Any other time he would’ve wiped them away, too embarrassed. He didn’t care now though. He wanted to go home, he just wanted to wake up from this nightmare._ _

__When the familiar black dots he had seen too many times before overtook his vision, Tommy didn’t try to fight them. Instead, he welcomed them, not wanting to look at his ruined legs any longer._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha oops.
> 
> -nb :)


	3. Chapter 3

The first step of the plan was to find Ghostbur.

This was a surprisingly hard task considering the ghost could always be spotted wandering around aimlessly either in L’Manberg or the forests near Techno’s house. What he hadn’t expected was to find him back in the remains of Logstedshire. It had been a last-minute search and Techno didn’t think he was going to find anything but alas he did. The ghost seemed lost as always but for the first time Techno could feel a hint of concern radiating from the ghost.

“Ah Techno!” Ghostbur happily exclaimed once he noticed the piglin nearing, “I was looking for you!”

“Really?” Techno grunted, “then why did you come here?”

Ghostbur seemed to think about his answer, “I don’t really know why, I just felt like coming here to look. I was also looking for Tommy and I thought he might be here.”

“About that, Ghostbur I need your help.”

Ghostbur didn’t ask any questions. Sometimes he was oblivious to what was happening around him but this time he seemed to notice the tense and serious tone Techno used. The hybrid was glad that the ghost stayed quiet, just floating behind him as they headed back home. He had already alerted the others that he had found him, so he wasn’t surprised to find them all waiting for him once he returned. Once they had all gotten inside, the room a little crowded as it wasn’t built for 4 people and a ghost, ghostbur finally asked about what was going on, “why isn’t Tommy here Techno? I though you two were having fun together?”

“Dream has Tommy right now Ghostbur, so we need your help to get him back, okay?” he explained, well aware of the glare Tubbo was giving him. He attempted to ignore it.

“But Dream is his friend, right? He would always come visit him when he was on vacation, so maybe he just took Tommy on another vacation!”

Techno could see Phil visibly flinch at how oblivious Ghostbur was. The being that stood before him was nothing like the man who was once Philza’s son. Instead, he was just a shell of the previous person, the only resemblance being appearance because his personality was definitely not the same. Techno was careful with his words, so he didn’t upset the ghost, “I don’t think that is the case this time. I need a hand locating him just to be safe, okay?”

“O-okay. But what can I do that will help you?”

Techno turned to Tubbo, gesturing from him to continue the explanation. The boy hesitantly pulled out a compass, its glass smashed completely, the metal scorched and dented. It definitely was broken beyond repair. “I need you to build another compass for me Ghostbur,” he started, “If Tommy still has his on him then the enchantment should still work and lead us to him.”

“What happened to it?”

Tubbo stiffened, “It got damaged in an explosion, that’s all.”

“Well, no need to worry! I can make you a new one that leads you directly back to your Tommy!”

Ghostbur immediately got to work, luckily techno already had all the items they needed so they all silently watched as the ghost floated around the house, crafting and enchanting. Half and hour later he reappeared, a sparkling new compass in his hands. Gently he handed it to Tubbo, who gave a weak smile as thanks. The boy almost seemed relieved at the sight that the compass worked, as if he had expected it not too, like he had expected Tommy to have thrown the compass away a while ago. 

“Okay, thanks Ghostbur. Now that’s done I can head off. Tubbo pass me the compass,” he turned to the boy only to be met by a determined expression. 

“What do you mean ‘I’, I’m coming with you.”

“Tubbo, I am going alone.”

“No.”

Techno sighed, pinching the bridge of his snout, “Tubbo why do you suddenly care about Tommy? _You_ exiled him and now you all of a sudden want to play hero? Do you think that rescuing Tommy will make up for everything you have done? Dream is far too strong anyway, hand me the compass.”

The boy scoffed, “no. Jut because you think you are better than us for taking Tommy in doesn’t mean you haven’t also hurt him. I’m trying to fix a relationship and that means I’m going to make the correct decisions from now on. Anyway, can I remind everyone here who it was that handed Tommy over in the first place? Oh yeah, _it was you.”_

Phil seemed to feel the thick tension that was forming and decided to intervene, Techno silently thanked him for doing so because he was _so_ close to punting the child across the room. “Boys, both of you dislike each other but both of you want to help the situation. I recommend you both zip it and just put up with each other for the time being. I’m coming too so the three of us can go together.”

Techno was ready to protest, he wasn’t about to be slowed down by some stupid teenage president. However, he was interrupted, “make that four, I would like to assist.”

Techno had forgotten Ranboo was even in the room with them. It’s what he liked most about him; he didn’t talk unless he deemed it completely necessary which allowed them to avoid any unwanted social interaction. “So, it’s settled,” Tubbo stated, “the four of us will all go together.”

Techno wanted to argue but decided against it, knowing Phil would probably just put a stop to it again. Instead, he focused his energy on packing for the journey ahead.

The following morning, they set off. Ghostbur had decided to stay behind, he claimed he was going to ask Niki if she could bake a cake for when Tommy returns from his vacation. Techno may be seen as cold and harsh, but he couldn’t bring himself to correct Ghostbur on the fact that Tommy was definitely not on a vacation right now and was probably in serious danger. 

Between them they had two horses, Techno on carl and Tubbo and Ranboo sharing one they took from L’Manberg. Phil said he would use his wings as right now he couldn’t care less if he was breaking the ‘no flying rule’, his main focus on rescuing Tommy. 

Tubbo held the compass, refusing to let anyone else hold it. Techno would’ve loved to mention once again that all Tubbo was doing was trying to make up from past mistakes, but he opted to stay quite. As much as he likes proving right that the government was bad and has made some terrible decisions, he didn’t actually know how long he was going to be stuck travelling. That was the one problem with a compass, whilst it told you which direction to head in it didn’t tell you how far away your destination is. And knowing Dream, he probably had a base really far away. It would explain why the piglin had never seen the man’s home, always mocking him for being ‘homeless’. 

Soon nightfall came and Phil swooped down to walk beside his horse, “Guys I think we should set up camp for the night.”

“Absolutely not,” Techno was surprised to hear that Tubbo had managed to complain before he could, “we need to keep going.” 

Phil sighed, “no I am not arguing with you.” He turned to look at Techno, “and I know you want to argue to keep going too. But it is absolutely the best that we rest properly because we need all the energy we have once we get there. All of you off your horses; we are setting up camp.”

All of the obliged, knowing that there was no point in trying to fight Phil when he was stuck in this mentality. Normally the man was pretty chill and laid back but every so often he would become so stubborn, not budging from his own opinion. So they set up camp, Techno offering to keep watch for the night because out of all of them he was the person who needed the rest the least. 

Most of the night he had sat by the campfire. The small flames illuminated the pages of the book he was reading. Suddenly he was interrupted by the sound of one of the tents opening. Out of it came Ranboo he didn’t say a word, instead he just joined Techno besides the fire.  
For a brief moment it was silent, Techno nearly jumped when he heard Ranboo’s hushed tone, “I really think Tubbo regrets what he has done.”

Techno snorted, was the boy really trying to convince him to feel sorry for the president? If so, it was not going to work.

“I don’t think he even wanted to become president in the first place,” the hybrid continued, “Tommy definitely didn’t want his best friend to become president and I think Tubbo hated the responsibility that his new role came with. At the time he was solely thinking about his country when he made the decision to exile him, it was a pretty rational way of thinking, to be honest.”

“But if he was really his best friends, he wouldn’t have done it,” Techno retorted.

“I don’t know, Dream constantly threatening the nation, threatening to take away everyone’s freedom, I think the pressure of everyone watching got to him.”

Techno winced at the wording. Out of everyone here, he knew the most about giving onto pressure. In fact, Tubbo had lost a life because Techno couldn’t stand up against one stupid man. Techno tried not to think about how easily the boy forgave him for his mistake, instead trying to focus on what Tubbo has done wrong, “but he didn’t even visit him. There was a party and Tubbo didn’t even show up.”

“Yeah, but he claims to have never gotten an invitation. Phil didn’t get one either and I am certain Tommy had invited them both. Ghostbur said Dream wanted to hand out the rest of the invitations, I think that all seems a little suspicious, don’t you? Tubbo also visited him, but it was too late. I don’t think I have ever seen him so broken before when he returned, a crying mess, babbling about a pillar that Tommy had jumped from. He definitely blames himself for it all, do you really think it’s bad that he is trying to fix the relationship?”

He refused to say anything. In fact, he didn’t know what to say. Was it really as bad as he made it out to be? Or maybe he just tried to fight because of his hate towards the government. Ranboo wasn’t exactly someone he trusted but he didn’t think the boy had any reason to lie, right? He had come to Tommy’s aid when he was residing in Techno’s home, offering help whenever he could to the both of them. 

Neither Ranboo nor Techno spoke anything else, instead he was left to dwell on the endermans words. Thinking about his claims that Tubbo didn’t actually want to be president and just craved a fixed relationship, he returned to reading his book.

It took a lot longer to reach their destination than he had anticipated. The cycle of travelling in the day and setting up camp in the night happened a few times before they reached what they were looking for. All the time they spent travelling was done in complete silence. Ranboo didn’t mention anything to him again so the only one who talked was Phil when he needed to tell the others that it was time to stop for the night. 

When they arrived, it wasn’t what Techno had been expecting. He wasn’t quite sure what he was expecting but what he had imagined was something large, a grand structure with copious amounts of security. Instead, it was just a simple wooden structure, no windows and only one door. Techno could assume that it was about three stories high. All four of them watched from the outskirts of the woods, tentatively keeping an eye out to see if anything happened. 

“This can’t be all there is, right?” Phil whispered, crouching down next to the piglin.

Techno was also highly suspicious of the building, “I was thinking that too, there might be more to it inside?”

“I think the compass might be trying to point downwards, I can feel it slightly pull my hands in that direction,” Tubbo explained, speaking for the very first time since they had left on their journey. Usually, Techno would say he could read what the boy was saying, he was always useless at hiding his real emotions and feelings, instead wearing them on his sleeve. But right now, he couldn’t hear anything in his voice and his facial expressions stayed blank as he continued, “if that is the case, I wouldn’t be surprised if there is a basement to it.”

“Okay,” Techno responded, standing up, “let’s go.”

“Techno we can’t barge in when we have absolutely no plan.”

“Why not Phil? It’s not as if we have any knowledge of inside the building, our best course of action is to rush in and fight whatever we have to in order to get to Tommy.”

Phil sighed, he looked between both Techno and Tubbo. The piglin had turned away from looking at the boy but he could only imagine that he had the same determined expression on his face too.

“I’ll stay here with the supplies and horses,” Ranboo piped up, “it would be best if I stay here as I am not much of a fighter and I can message you if I see anything that I think is worthy of a warning.”

“Well, I think its settled then Phil,” Techno smirked, watching the winged man shake his head in defeat, “lets go save Tommy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated, I would love to hear what you guys think of the story so far!
> 
> -nb :)


	4. Chapter 4

Over the past couple days Tommy found himself drifting in and out of sleep. He desperately tried to stay in a state of unconsciousness so he didn’t have to think about what had happened. However, the aches in the rest of his body and the pain in his legs were persistent. Tommy was forced to stay still, barely able to move as the slightest twitch would shoot a wave of pain through his body. 

Dream didn’t come to visit him at all, the only interaction he had was when the door was cracked open and a glass of liquid and a bread roll were slid through the gap. Each piece of bread was eaten but a pile of untouched bottles were forming in the corner of the room.

Crying was the only thing he seemed capable of doing. All he did was lie, curled up in on himself, sobs escaping his lips as he prayed and hoped someone would come to his rescue. He didn’t even care if was Techno anymore, as he couldn’t even bring himself to be angry at the betrayal now, instead wishing that the piglin would regret his decision and come help him. Despair filled his mind, the only thought being that he was stuck with Dream and he desperately wished he wasn’t. He had lost track of time ages ago, so he wasn’t even sure how many days had passes. He didn’t even know where this building was located on the server and knowing Dream, he was probably thousands of blocks away from home.

Giving up was never something Tommy was known for, but right now the idea seemed very appealing to the blond.

Throat sore from the pained cries, his legs so broken that Tommy doubted he would be able to escape by himself and eyes stinging from the constant flow of tears, he once again attempted to sleep. 

After who knows how long, he slipped away again. A faint wish of being rescued getting overpowered at the thought of being trapped, abandoned and alone for the rest of his life.

\-----

Tubbo hadn’t expected the door to be unlocked when they approached the building. And he definitely didn’t expect everything to look so bland. 

It was a simple house, plain oak wood, a red carpet, nothing of importance. Any passer-by would assume that it was a simple home. Phil searched each floor, reporting back that it was just the same layout for each one. 

So they began searching the ground floor, looking for a way into a basement of some sort. Click. A button hidden behind some chests was pressed. Sounds of pistons moving and blocks being dragged could be heard. In the corner of the room, a small entrance was revealed, a ladder going deep down into what looked to be an infinite hole. 

Techno went first, Tubbo following then Phil going in last. His hands gripped tightly onto the ladder, fear that his sweaty palms would cause him to let go and stumble down. All three of them didn’t say anything as they traversed deeper. His heartbeat sounded like explosions in his ear drums, he wondered if the others could hear it as clearly as he did. 

Despite the fact that he had teamed up with the Angel of Death and the Blood God, he couldn’t help but feel nervous. Maybe it was the doubts he felt. Surely the two wouldn’t hesitate to just leave him behind if Dream somehow got to him, they are merely associates, nothing more. Yes he admits that he was frightened of Dream but he was even more scared at the thought of getting killed before he knew if Tommy was safe or not. What if Tommy didn’t even want to go back? Tubbo hadn’t even given him a second change, abandoning him for the “good of this country.” Craters that replaced Logstedshire, a broken portal, a torn-up tent and a looming pillar that reached up to the heavens. Tubbo felt guilt for it all. They were meant to be best friends. It was just meant to be them versus Dream. It looked like Dream had the upper hand now.  
Tubbo just prayed that Tommy was still alive. He doesn’t know what he would do with himself if something terrible had happened. An alive Tommy that hated him was preferred over a Tommy that was dead and didn’t have time to say goodbye. 

Eventually they reached the ground and was greeted by a long hallway. When Tubbo imagined Dream’s home, _this_ is what he had expected. 

Encased in polished Blackstone bricks, a spruce wood floor, gold skirting boards that separated the blacks and the browns. Lanterns gently illuminating the space. Every so often there was either a picture or an item frame. Showing off beautiful oil paintings of an easier time. Pictures of friends that weren’t plagued by wars, images of a community house, a place that used to be a safe space for them all. Item frames holding trophies from all of his travels, diamonds and netherite shining as they were proudly mounted on the walls. 

Once they neared the end of the hallway, it split off into two. Tubbo glanced down at the compass in his hand, it seemed to flicker and spin, indicating Tommy was near but not making it clear which way to go. 

“We should split up.” Techno’s gruff voice made Tubbo flinch. It had been the first thing he had said directly to him since they had left for their journey. Actively trying to avoid any interaction with the piglin had been his plan, knowing it would be too awkward if he attempted to have a conversation. 

He respected the man and didn’t really hold him accountable for his festival death, as he had managed to forgive him for that. However, he remembers the devastating crevasse that replaced most of his nation as withers had begun their destruction. Maybe he shouldn’t have given into the pressure, maybe he should have overruled the decision to execute Techno. Then maybe the relationship wouldn’t be so strained. It was far too late for “maybes” now though, both of them already set in their ways. You can’t change the past. 

“Yep I agree,” Phil responded, looking down one of the corridors, “I’ll go this way, Tubbo you go with Techno down the other one.”

Both of them opened their mouths to protest but Phil had already turned around and briskly walked off, leaving the two to stand alone, mouths agape. Techno sighed in frustration, before quietly following Phil’s request. Lips now pressed firmly shut now, Tubbo did the same. 

Of course if anyone was going to build a literal maze underneath their base, it would be Dream. 

Twists and turns as they made their way through several corridors. Sometimes it split off into two, sometimes three, and the pair would have to split up to search them before returning with no results. Several doors littered the hallways, most leading to empty rooms. Some had been locked but after thudding on the hard wood, if someone was in there, they definitely would’ve heard them. 

Then they came to a door that had been left slightly ajar. Creaking as it opened, light bled into the dark room. Tubbo paused. As always, it was completely empty, no widows, the only light from two torches. Time stopped. At the centre there was dried blood that was crusted onto the stone. It had obviously pooled onto the floor. A smashed glass bottle accompanied by something that looked like vomit was in the corner. Gagging at the stench is what caused time to return, Tubbo realising that everything he was seeing was very real. He didn’t even need to ask for Techno’s opinion, he already had guessed whose this was.

Staggering out of the room, he allowed Techno to slam the door shut. The piglin turned around, eyes gleaming a deep vermillion. Tubbo didn’t mention how the man shook, too caught up in his thoughts. 

“Let’s keep going.” The hybrids voice was barley above a whisper but Tubbo could hear the determination and anger that laced each world. Techno didn’t have to tell Tubbo twice, they couldn’t just stop. Nodding, they continued the search. 

Picking up the pace, they swiftly continued. Until suddenly he turned round a corner, almost slamming into another figure. Tubbo managed to stop himself, looking up. A smiley mask stared down at him. 

“I thought I had uninvited guests,” he mused, his cheery tone not matching the seriousness of the situation. 

Tubbo noticed how Techno positioned himself between the two, grip tightening on his sword, “where is he?”

“Oh Techno, you’re not talking about Tommy, are you?” Tubbo shivered as the masked man chuckled, “you know full well you gave him to me.”

“The favour was to hand him over, you never mentioned that I couldn’t come rescue him.” Techno inched closed to Dream, the hooded man summoned an axe from his inventory. 

“How annoying,” no cheer could be detected now, his light-hearted mood being replaced with frustration. Dream summons a shield too, “you always have to interfere with things, don’t you?”

Techno leaned over, “Tubbo you need to continue, okay? I’m trusting you, Mr president.” Tubbo didn’t quite understand why a sudden confidence ran through him once the anarchist had showed his trust. Maybe it was a glimpse into a future where their relationship wasn’t so bad. Maybe it was just nice to feel involved, that he was going to be doing something worthwhile. 

Stepping to the side, he watched as two men got ready for a battle. A part of him was glad he wouldn’t have to watch it unfold. Dream lunged forward, axe in hand. For a split second he looked over to Tubbo, who was already dodging past him. He desperately tried to swing the bade towards him but Techno intervened, distracting him from the teen. 

Metal clashing got quiter as he sprinted deeper into the maze. Surely if Dream was stood there to stop them they have to be close to finding Tommy, right? 

Several empty rooms later he came across another locked door. Banging on it twice, he pressed his ear flat on the smooth wood, listening carefully. He called his best friends name. For a moment it was quiet, the brunette was about to move on, then a low groan was emitted from behind the door. 

“Tommy?” he called out again. 

No response. 

But surely that sound wasn’t something he made up, right? It definitely didn’t sound like a zombie either, Tubbo knew he couldn’t risk it. 

Pulling out an axe, she swung it down into the wood. Chipping away at it until it splintered away, revealing the room inside. The flicker of flames could just about be seen on the far wall. Using his axe, he shoved it into the door again, finally breaking it so he could fit through the gap. 

Breaking away the planks and pushing through, he stepped into the room. This one was considerably warmer than the rest, since a small fire place had been lit. To the side there was a pile of blanket, moving up and down ever do slightly. _They were moving._ They were shoved out of the way, revealing a hunched over figure. Familiar blond hair, eyes that were dull but the faint ocean blue sparkle just barely noticeable. 

Tubbo’s heart skipped a beat. “Tommy!”

\-----

Another day without a proper visit from Dream. Its not as if he _missed_ him, he just thought that maybe a bit of company, even from a psychopath like him, would make him a little less lonesome. Its not as if he could actually escape, the furthest he got was two steps before collapsing on the floor, the weight of his body too much for his weak legs. Dream didn’t bother to stay when he brought the bread again, not even taking a second glance at Tommy. Who would? He was just a blabbering mess on the floor, complaining about how much it hurt to stand, let alone walk. 

It wasn’t until much later when he heard the banging on his door. His whole body froze, causing him to whimper at the sudden tension in his legs. Retreating into his blanket, he covered himself with them, as if it were going to protect him from whatever dangers were attempting to get in.  
It couldn’t be Dream, right? He had keys, so he could enter whenever he wanted. And even then, all he ever did was chuck in the food then leave. So it couldn’t be him. 

A voice called his name from the other side of the door. Tommy couldn’t quite make out who it was, the blankets muffling any sounds. Silence then filed the room. But then it dawned on him, what if it was someone that could help? He didn’t want to skip this chance. He tried to speak back, all that escaped his lips was a low groan, his throat far too sore to yell. His name was repeated and Tommy froze. Doubt crossed his mind, was this really what he wanted to do? Alas, it was too late, as suddenly the room was filled with the sharp thud of an object hitting into the wood of the door. 

Curling in on himself, he heard the panels snap and break. Finally it stopped, a couple footsteps echoed throughout the room before stopping. 

Laboured breaths. Someone was in here with him. It was too late to hide from it now. 

Pushing the blankets from off of him, he glanced upwards. He croaked out a gasp. 

“Tommy!”

It was Tubbo. 

Immediately the boy rushed to him, babbling apologises, tears already welling in his eyes. Tommy didn’t know how to feel. This was his best friend. The same boy who exiled him, who Techno insisted didn’t care about him anymore. But then again its the same boy who fought with him, helped him retrieve the disks. He doesn’t doubt that both of them had regrets, both of them had a lot of talking to do. 

He realised he would have to push those thought away for the moment. Tubbo was here right now, despite the state of their relationship, and that meant he could escape. 

Tubbo offered a hand, “Come on we need to go, Techno and Phil will be able to help us.”

Techno? Phil? Had they all come to rescue him? But Techno had been the reason he was in this position in the first place. On top of that, he knew the piglin wasn’t too fond of Tubbo. Maybe Phil had persuaded them both to come as he was always the reasonable one. After escaping exile, hiding in Techno’s home, he had offered support to him. So it would make sense if he had persuaded the other two to join him. 

Hesitantly he reached out. Then stopped. How could he just forget the numbing pain in his legs? Minimal movement had helped reduce it but he knows that he won’t miraculously be able to get up and walk. 

Tubbo sensed the worry he was feeling (they were both always good at knowing what the other was thinking), “is something wrong?”

“I-” Tommy gulped, “I can’t walk.”

Tears began to spill from the shorter boys eyes. He probably felt guilt, Tommy could see it painted on his face. Sighing, he moved the rest of the blankets, wincing at the sad gasp Tubbo let out at the sight of his messed up legs. 

“Okay then I will just have to carry you.” Tubbo stated. 

“W-what? Tubbo you can’t-”

“Look Tommy, I know we need to talk about things and you probably want to argue with me as you’re always too stubborn to ask for help, but right now we _need_ to go as soon as possible.”

Tommy pressed his lips together. He hated how Tubbo knew him so well. He hated how much he missed his friend, despite everything that had happened. So what if he was stubborn, last time he asked for something from the brunette, he had been ignored and sent off to exile. So maybe he would argue about being picked up-

An explosion erupted in the distance, causing the world around them to tremble. Okay, maybe just this once he will stay quite. He nodded at Tubbo, letting the boy help him up. 

\-----

As soon as Tubbo disappeared behind him, Dream knew what their plan was. Techno would distract by fighting him, whilst Tubbo would run off to continue the search. 

How annoying. 

He was going to have to put a stop to this. 

Dodging Techno’s sword, he stepped back. It would be far too risky to turn and run for the boy as chances are, Techno would catch up with him in an instance. A sword dug into his shield. Blades collided as both men attacked each other, movements flowing into one. A blur of pink and green as clangourous sounds echoed through the halls. 

Dream realised that he wasn’t making any progress, both of them far too good at fighting. It would just be an endless cycle of waving weapons and dodging hits. A new plan formed in his mind. Switching his axe for a bow, shooting an arrow so the piglin had to step back to avoid it.Now a small empty space was between them. Quickly he swapped his bow for a bundle of TNT. This was his home; he couldn’t care less what happens to it. As long as he had the upper hand, anything was an option. Igniting the fuse, he threw down the explosives. 

Techno watched, eyes widening (only slightly, as to not give away too much emotion) as the TNT hit the floor. Both men stumbling backwards as a blinding light suddenly filled the narrow corridor. A boom erupting and smoke rising. The walls caved in and the ceiling collapsed, leaving a mountain of rubble. Dream chuckled to himself, this would give him some time. He sprinted off down the hallway. 

Once he reached the room, he wasn’t surprised to see the door had been smashed up. At the entryway stood Tubbo, leaning onto him was Tommy. 

Dream knew he had more power. Tommy already had his eyes squeezed shut and his lips pressed thinly. The masked man knew he was already in copious amounts of pain. And it wasn’t as if Tubbo was hard to manipulate. He had moulded the boy before, persuading him to exile his best friend. Dream was certain he could get him to follow his orders once again. 

“Tubbo hand Tommy over,” he tried to keep his tone steady, he knew all the tricks to use to convey a convincing performance. 

Tubbo hand clutched tighter around Tommy’s shoulder. Neither boys answered. 

“Come one now, let’s not make things difficult. Hand him over and I won’t kill you both.” Violence wasn’t something he wanted to resort to this time around but he knew if it did come down to it, he would definitely be winning. 

“Tubbo, let me-” the blond whispered, his defeated tone pleasing Dream. Maybe this was going to be a lot easier that he expected. 

However, Tubbo interrupted. “Dream why don’t you take me instead?”

Interesting. This was not what he had been expecting. 

Tubbo had never been someone he thought much about. It was so easy to pressure him into making decisions that half the server took that for granted. Having to keep a close eye on him had never been his top priority, the taller boy being much more of a threat. But this could kill two birds with one stone. 

Taking Tubbo would mean he could control Tommy. He was certain that a part of the boy still cared for the president, despite what he had put him through. Using this to his advantage could lead to huge success. A single threat to hurt Tubbo could instantly shut him up. It seemed perfect. 

Tommy and Tubbo bickered amongst themselves, both of them claiming that it should be them going, not the other way round. Amused at the situation Dream watched for a moment, seeing how both boys would always die for each other and yet were always too stubborn to openly admit it. 

Clearing his throat he caught the attention of the two teenagers, “Tubbo I would like you to come-”

Dream never got to finish his sentence, a blunt object slamming into the side of his head, instantly turning off all the light around him. 

\-----

Phil could hear the commotion from a mile away. The explosion after metal clashing together. Lucky for him, his impeccable avian hearing allowed him to pick up the low tones of a complaining voice. 

Twisting through the tangled corridors he ran into Techno, who was mumbling to himself, busy shovelling rubble out of the way. Phil didn’t ask questions, instead joining his friend. As soon as it the stone tumbled out the way, both men raced through. Now picking up two more voices, Phil pulled out a piece of cobblestone from his inventory. It was the spur of the moment decision and he realised he should have chosen an _actual_ weapon. It was too late now, as he turned round the corner, just in time to hear Tubbo argue why he should be the one taken by Dream (he was certain Techno heard it too, piglins also having flawless hearing). 

With all his might, he flapped his wings down once, propelling him forward. Before Dream could even finish his sentence, he smashed the stone into the side of the masked man’s head. Falling on top of him, he stayed on the floor for a second, just in case. However, Dream was out cold.  
Clambering to his feet he turned to the two children, his heart dropping at the sight of the blond, who was bruised and bloodied. Techno stopped beside him, eyeing up Dream before turning to Tommy. 

“Tommy I-” he started. 

“No, I don’t wanna hear it,” the blond interrupted, “don’t want to speak right now.”

Phil watched as the boy’s words slurred slightly. His body swaying before completely giving out, Tubbo catching him before he could hit the floor. 

Now they had two unconscious people to bring back with them. Phil knew that the journey home was going to be a long one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rescue is done and it is now healing time! Because as much as I love angst I can never bring myself to write sad endings lmao. I say that, but I do have a current fic I am planning/writing which could possibly be sad oops.
> 
> One more chapter left now! Hope you guys have enjoyed the fic so far!
> 
> -nb :)


	5. Chapter 5

It was dark. 

Tommy was certain he had his eyes open, but all that surrounded him was a black blanket. Almost as if he was floating. Had he woken up? He doesn’t even remember falling asleep. Where was he? Was he alone? No, Dream was with him. 

Dream? 

Faint memories of being trapped, unable to walk. Dream was there, briefly. His wicked grin taunting him, laughing at him. 

Breathing became difficult, the dark void filling every craves of his body, suffocating him. Dream’s chuckle echoed in his head, never-ending. There was nothing but the humming of nothingness in his body, his legs numb and head pounding. Then all at once his memories came flooding back, drowning him. Like a movie playing out in his mind. An axe being lifted up into the air above his legs. It came crashing down on him.

Tommy screamed.

Then he woke up.

No more black stone encasing him, instead the familiar walls of a small home in the middle of the tundra. Laboured breaths pushed past his lips. He was safe, right? Then why did his thoughts stay persistent, the image of an axe replaying in his mind.

“-ommy, Tommy?” 

He hadn’t even realised someone was there with him. The covers of the duvet were forced out of his clenched fist and his hand was gently placed on a warm surface. Tommy immediately noticed the soft beat, matching his own to the melodic tune. Eventually he calmed down, wiping away tears he didn’t remember appearing. Glancing up he saw Phil’s soft face, smiling warmly. Relaxing his shoulders, he didn’t need to doubt himself, he was safe.

Phil brought him into a tight embrace, whispering sincere apologies into his ear whilst fingers ran through his hair. Any other time he would’ve pushed the man away, arguing he doesn’t need pity from anyone. But this didn’t feel like pity. As the man’s wings covered him, it reminded him of a distant time when this would happen often. Oh, how he had missed this.

They stayed still, just the two of them, before Phil pulled back, “How are you feeling Tommy?”

Tommy laughed, it was laugh he would always use to try and hide how he really felt, he was sure Phil knew that too, “I’ve been better, big man.”

“I know, I’m sorry-” Phil began.

He lifted a hand to stop him, “It’s not your fault Phil, you didn’t know Techno was going to do that.”

“I should have stopped that idiot though.”

“I don’t blame you for any of it, I hope you know that.” 

Phil smiled, and Tommy could sense the hidden sadness that the winged man was feeling, the guilt he was very obviously holding on his shoulders. He decided to, hesitantly, change the situation, “…what about- what about Dream.”

“Prison.” The smile seemed a little bit more genuine this time, “we brought you two back and Sam immediately offered to imprison Dream once he had heard what had happened. I don’t think he is going to be out for a long time.”

“I- that’s good.”

“yeah, it is, I promise I won’t let him get to you ever again.”

“…and- and the others? Where are they?”

“Tubbo and Techno are waiting downstairs, you’ve been asleep for two days straight. It has been- it has been tense, to say the least. No fighting at the moment so that’s good, I guess. Tubbo refused to leave once we brought you back here.” Tommy heard the door open and shut on the floor below. “Oh, that’s probably Ranboo too, I bet he has just joined them.”

“Ranboo?” Tommy cocked his head to the side.

“Yeah, he came with us. To be honest I think he spoke some sense into Techno as Tubbo and Techno haven’t really fought much since the day you were taken. He waited outside Dream’s base for us. Do you- do you remember much?”

Tommy nodded his head hesitantly; Phil squeezed his hand as if to signal it was safe if he wanted to talk about it. “It wasn’t nice.” He hated how quite his voice sounded, “I- He-”

“You don’t need to talk about it if you don’t want to.”

“My, my legs. Oh my god my legs, are they- are they okay?”

“Hey, hey, calm down for me Tommy, deep, slow breaths.” Tommy followed as Phil moved off the bed. He realised since he had woken up, he hadn’t really felt anything in his legs. His heart sped up. Gently Phil lifted the blanket. His heart promptly returned to its normal beat. One leg was a little swollen and bruised, definitely looking better than last time he had looked though. The other was still bandaged up but they were fresh bandages this time, not stained with blood. He was sure there were going to be scars. 

“We used some potions; it will probably ache and sting for a little while, but I expect you can probably be walking without any assistance in the next few days,” Phil explained.

“Thank you,” he sighed, relieved.

Dream hadn’t managed to permanently damage him. And now the crazed man was in prison, locked up and unable to get to him. For the first time in a while, Tommy felt at peace.

However, Phil happened to break it, “Do you want to talk to any of the others?”

His initial thought was no, of course he did not want to talk to them. He could talk to his best friend, who he was sure hated him due to the fact that he chose his nation over their friendship. Anger welled up inside of him, a hint of sadness accompanying him. Dream had told him Tubbo had abandoned him but Dream was a liar. Techno had said Tubbo didn’t like him anymore, but then again, he also gave Tommy away without a second thought. And after everything, he couldn’t bring himself to hate the guy, every second of his exile he missed him. 

Or he could talk to the guy who has previously destroyed his home. A man that had a sudden change of heart by taking him in after his exile, only to completely betray him once again. Still, just like Tubbo, he couldn’t bring himself to hate the piglin. They had all come to rescue him, maybe it was out of pity or maybe it showed that they still somewhat cared about him. Tommy was confused.

Phil seemed to sense that, “why don’t I send Ranboo up first, you could chat with him?”

Nodding, he accepted. That was a start, Ranboo had helped him a lot through exile and then came to help him and Techno afterwards. Ranboo had never betrayed him, so he was sure he felt comfortable talking to him. Phil moved to the door, saying that Ranboo will be up in a moment before shutting the door behind him.

\-----

Sat at the kitchen table, Tubbo watched Phil come down the ladder. He gestured to Ranboo, who got the message, replacing Phil at the bottom of the ladder before climbing up them. That just left the three of them sat quietly, no one talking. 

He wasn’t surprised that Ranboo went to talk to Tommy before him. As soon as he heard the scream, he wanted to go to them, but Techno had stopped him. Of course, that had frustrated him but now he could see why the hybrid had done so. Tommy probably didn’t want to talk to him, he probably hated him. He had exiled someone. He obviously wasn’t a very good friend. A pillar towering over the remains of Logstedshire will forever be imprinted in his mind. All he wished to do was apologise, talk about past regrets, try and clear things up. But he was going to have to wait until Tommy wanted to talk to him first.

Awkward was a good word to describe the silence they waited in. Tubbo and Techno had refused to even look at each other ever since they got back. Tubbo rejected Techno’s request for him to leave, not even submitting once the piglin threatened him. Phi once again stepped in, pleading that they were both somewhat mature about this whole situation. That caused Tubbo to think. Maybe there was a possibility of them being ‘mature’. Sure, Techno had previously killed him and blew up his nation and Tubbo attempted to execute him. On this server though, that looked like a normal relationship. Everyone always seemed to have a problem with someone else. it was normal to resort to violence as an answer, it was how everyone was brought up on this cursed server. So maybe there was something salvageable. After all, Techno allowed Tubbo to help and Tubbo had trusted him enough to follow his orders.

He had to push that though aside as Ranboo came down the ladder. Once he reached the floor, he turned to the table, “Tommy wants to see both Tubbo and Techno at the same time.”

“What?”

“Heh?”

Both were just as confused as each other. Phil spoke up as Tubbo found himself unsure on what to say, “that’s what he said he wanted?”

“Yep,” the enderman confirmed, “wanted to talk to them together, said he would prefer it that way as he believes the three of them have quite a bit to talk about.”

Tubbo gulped. Tommy was definitely right about that. Techno stood up silently, moving towards the ladder. Turning to look Tubbo in the eyes for the first time since they got back to his house, he tilted his head towards the entrance to the floor above. Guess he has no choice now, Tubbo got up and followed Techno upstairs.

Knocking gently on the door, he turned the handle once Tommy told them to come in. Pushing it open, he smiled weakly at Tommy, who held a neutral expression. Tommy patted the edge of the bed. Tubbo hesitantly sat down as Techno made his way to the opposite wall, sliding down onto the floor. The world was still. You could cut through the tension with a knife. No one said anything and Tubbo realised it was probably going to stay that way if he didn’t do anything about it, “Tommy, I want to- I want to apologise”

Tommy hummed to indicate that he should keep going.

“I’m, I’m so sorry,” he decided to make eye contact with him, looking deep into his sapphire eyes, the glint he was so used to now looking dull, “there are so many things I did wrong, I don’t know where to begin. I- sorry, I’m sorry.” God it was so hard to open up when he could feel Techno’s glare bore into the back of his skull.

For a moment, Tommy just stared, before slowly opening his mouth, “Tubbo do you hate me?”

The voice was hushed and he could hear the shakiness it held. Tubbo was taken aback by the question at first. Then he realised why the blond had asked it. Tubbo couldn’t help but feel like a terrible friend, “no, no. No of course I don’t, I thought _you_ hated _me-”_

Chuckling, which Tubbo did not expect, Tommy interrupted him, “You thought I hated you? 

“Why wouldn’t you? I- I exiled you.”

Tommy sighed, “I tried to hate you, I really did Tubbo. You know how hard exile was? I don’t think anyone understands what I went through.” He let out a nervous laugh before continuing, “I thought you hated me because you abandoned me for L’Manberg. At first I was angry but I just became too tired though, I _missed_ you. Can you believe that? I missed the guy who exiled me, weird right?”

Tubbo could practically hear his heart breaking. Tommy wasn’t angry at him, in fact he missed him and that sadden him _so_ much. His best friend was left alone and it was all his fault and Tommy couldn’t even bring himself to hate him. “Tommy I-” tears sprouted at the corner of his eyes, “I am so sorry, I regret everything so, so much. I- I-” He let a choked sob escape his lips, “Tommy I saw the tower, I thought you had- I thought you had died.”

Tommy stiffened, avoiding his worried stare. 

“I’m s-so sorry you had to go through that. You were, you were all alone. It was my fault. It was all my fault.” At this point he was babbling apologises nonstop. A hand rested on his shoulder, through his blurred vision he watched Tommy smile. 

“Tubbo you came to save me though,” Tubbo shook his head, the guilt pulling on his heart strings. “I can tell you are sorry; I can tell you regret it. I missed you big T. I forgive you.”

Tubbo broke down. Pretty pathetic, he thought. He had no right to be so upset over simple words. Tommy was the one who had been to hell and back. Tommy was the one who was almost pushed to taking his own life. Tommy was the one giving forgiveness to the person who had put him through all of that. 

“I-”

He was pulled into a hug. Crying into his friends shoulder he wrapped his arms around the blond. Tommy quietly let out a cry too, both boys shaking slightly as they held each other. The shorter boy apologising again and again and the taller boy blabbering about how much he had missed him. 

Once again, the world stilled. It was as if Techno wasn’t quietly watching from across the room. Just the two of them, almost as if it was like they were sat back on a bench listening to the soft tune of a disc playing in a jukebox. 

Pulling away he softly laughed, “I missed you too Tommy.”

A cough interrupted them and both turned to look at the piglin, awkwardly sitting there. 

“I guess, I guess I should apologise too.” He grunted, turning his glance towards the door. 

“I can’t believe _the_ Technoblade is apologising to _me.”_ Tommy mocked

“Yeah, yeah, don’t get used to it.” He paused for a moment, “But seriously, I know I messed up.”

“I don’t hate you though, just like with Tubbo I couldn’t bring myself to do that.”

Techno just nodded and Tubbo understood that he appreciated the forgiveness. This time the silence that settled wasn’t awkward, it was nice. He knew that Techno wasn’t going to say anything else, the ha always preferred silence over a conversation.

“Y’know,” Tommy started, “are you two both going to stay here?”

“What do you mean?” Tubbo asked. 

“Well, it’s more directed at Techno,” he replied, looking at the hybrid, “are you going to let Tubbo stay here whilst I’m here?”

“I am not leaving.” Tubbo interjected. 

“Well, I don’t think that’s your decision to make,” Techno huffed. Tubbo tensed but then relaxed slightly as he saw Techno also relax his shoulder, “but I guess we can be civil?”

Tubbo watched as he got up, walking over then outstretching a hand, “for the sake of Tommy?”

“Yeah, I can agree to that. For the sake of Tommy.” he confirmed, shaking Techno’s hand.

“What?” Tommy piped up.

“Don’t worry about it,” Techno stopped any more question, ruffling Tommy’s hair, “welcome back Theseus.”

Without another word he left, leaving the two boys alone. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad. Tommy was safe, Dream in prison and his relationship with Techno could be considered ‘civil’ now. 

Tubbo turned back to Tommy, “yeah, welcome back big man.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY OKAY SO HOW ARE WE ALL FEELING AFTER THAT LAST TOMMY LORE STREAM??   
> So that stream was a lot uh oh so now I'm moving onto some different au's and maybe fluff whilst I'm at it as I need a distraction after that :')
> 
> Anyways, so this fic is done! I had loads of fun writing this so I'm definitely doing more multi-chapter fics.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated, hope you enjoyed the fic!
> 
> -nb :)

**Author's Note:**

> Oof okay so next chapter is going to be interesting! To whoever is reading this, I hope you are somewhat invested in the story lol. I have already written all the chapters and completed the story, I just need to proof read the rest but the next chapters will come out daily for the next four days. To be honest, this was pretty fun to write so I'm working on more multi-chapter fics but I have a thing where it has to be completely written before I post it so I don't abandon it in the middle lmao so it might take a while for those fics to be finished.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> -nb :)


End file.
